A Time for Change
by Fireplace DaVinci
Summary: Takes place after BD. Bella and Edward meet a mysterious woman in the woods. Turns out to be Morgan La Fey the 6th and she is running from the Volturi. Will the Cullen's help her? Action & Romance! This is my 1st story so critic welcome!


As Edward and I ran through the forest to our cottage, hand in hand, we both began to slow. We had felt a strange presence. Quickly we both scanned the trees, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Someone was watching us and we could both feel it. We looked and each other and my husband lifted a finger to his lips telling me to be silent. Then pointing up, we quickly turned and climbed two of the nearest trees. We were at least 50 or 60 feet in the air. Only a vampire could climb this high this quickly. I scanned through the trees in the moonlight searching for the danger we both felt.

Off in the far distance perhaps two miles we both saw her at the same time. She was human with her rosy cheeks and bright green eyes. Her face was in the moonlight but her hair and body were hidden by a cloak. We both knew she was looking at us and could see us but how, I could not say. Somehow, something told me that she knew what we were. One moment we are looking into her eyes, and the next she was gone not a trace left behind.

Quietly I asked, "Edward, who was that? No human can climb that tree and disappear that quickly!"

"I don't know sweetie." He paused. "I couldn't read her mind." he replied.

Quickly we both jumped down from the tree and ran back to the main house. The rest of the family would want to know what we had seen.

--------------

"You couldn't read her mind?" Carlisle asked.

The entire family was in the living room, except for Reneeseme who was staying in La Push this weekend with Jacob at the Clearwater's. The house hadn't changed much. All eight of them were spread out sitting in chairs and on the couch some of them standing.

"Yes, I couldn't read her mind. It was as if her mind was completely shut off. Just like Bella when she was human. I have never seen her before. We barely could see her face, so there aren't many ways to figure out who she was. Her eyes were the greenest I have ever seen in a human though." Edward looked over to Jasper. "No, I don't think she is a half-breed like Nessie."

"I say we don't worry about this chick. If she didn't do anything when she saw you guys and she hasn't blabbed. She is not going to come and pick a fight with eight vampires and the pack that she has no idea about." Emmett said.

"I can't see her in any of our futures. But seeing as I have to look around the pack and Nessie there is a big possibility that could change. I agree with Emmett. I think we should just continue with our lives and just be on alert." said Alice.

Around the room were murmurs of agreement. There was no reason for us to over react. I had a very strange feeling about the whole situation. I don't know if they were my vampire senses or just intuition, but something was wrong. Something is going to happen. I just hope that we are able to handle it.

---------------

About 45 miles away in a small mountain inn, I was thinking over what I had found. I had found them or at least think that I found them. All the other vampires I had encountered had instantly attacked. They had showed no emotions or restraint. The two vampires that I found showed love and affection towards each other. Their golden eyes threw me off. It unnerved me that they weren't red like the others, but I suppose the rumors had been true. I had never seen any vampire become so cautious when they realized they were being watched. It was as if they were on high alert NOT to hurt anyone. They didn't want to hurt me, who they thought was a human. It had to be them. They were a part of the family I had been searching for.

I had been pacing in my room thinking about these things when a knock alerted me to the door. My senses were on high alert since I wasn't expecting anyone at this late hour. When I looked through the peep hole I saw the Inn's manager, a middle aged woman with a kind face. I relaxed slightly but not completely, it could be a trap. Sounds ridiculous I know, but I have been through too much in my life to not be cautious.

I opened the door with the chain still on. "Hello Mrs. Sherman. How can I help you this evening?"

"I'm sorry to bother you dear but I'm afraid you left your car lights on and they are shining right into another guest's room. Can you please shut them off?" she replied.

"Oh, yes of course." I said. I shut my door, got my keys, and reopened the door. My car clicker could automatically shut off my lights so I left the chain on. The lady had already left. I don't know why I was so on edge. There was no way that they could have followed me.

The adrenaline of seeing them and realizing this could be them was still coursing through me. It was 1:30 in the morning and I was far to hyped up to sleep. I had to think this through and plan my next steps. I had to present myself to them in a non-destructive way. Time to finally meet the Cullen's, the only beings on the planet that could help me, maybe even save me, from the Volturi.

---------------

"Guys!!" Alice yelled. "Guys come down here quick!!" Six vampires all came running into the kitchen where Alice was with Jasper.

"I just saw her! I just had a vision of her in the meadow. The same meadow we met the Volturi three years ago. She said that needs to meet us. That she needs to speak with us. She said she isn't there to harm us. I tried to see more, but it was as if this is the only thing the allowed me to see. It is the strangest thing I have ever seen." she said. Everyone instantly started throwing out questions.

"When did you see us meeting her?"

"Did you catch a name?"

"What did she look like?"

"Do we know who it is?"

"What could she want?"

"Guys quit hitting me with the questions. If you'll give me a few moment I'll sketch what she looks like. She wants to meet a week from today in the afternoon. No I do not know her name or what she wants. Now give me a moment." Alice said.

Quickly she grabbed one of her sketchbooks and quickly began to draw the figure of the woman. She was tall for human standards at least 6'1", with long, curly, dark hair that flowed to her waist. She had sharp almost angular features but she was stunningly beautiful. She wore tight fitting black pants with black knee high riding boots. She had a white ruffled shirt and vest on with a fitted tuxedo like jacket. Over this she wore a long black cloak with a hood, not too much different from the cloaks that the Volturi wear. She had a very exotic feel about her. The strangest thing about her was the absolutely massive sword on her hip. It looked like something straight out of a King Arthur movie.

"She looks…familiar to me." Carlisle suddenly said. "It is almost like a memory from a dream. Could you tell if she was human?"

"I could hear her heartbeat and her breathing. I could smell her blood, but it isn't like anything I have ever smelled. Her eyes were as green as a cat's. I have never seen anyone like her" said Alice.

"Did she smell like Nessie?" I asked.

"No she didn't Bella. I can't describe it." Alice said.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, thinking over this latest development. I was wondering what this woman could possibly want with us. She knows who we are and what we are. How? I wondered. How could she know us?

----------------

I had made contact with their seer. I had let her see me in the meadow I had heard so many whispers about. It was very difficult for me to keep my enthusiasm from showing on my face. It had taken all of my self-control to not portray any emotions or give anything about myself away. I hoped that they were curious enough about me to be there. It two shorts days I would be meeting them, the people who could solve my problems.

Suddenly my phone went off, Amy Lee singing "Call Me When Your Sober" to me. I looked down to see who it was. I took a very deep breath and I tapped the screen answer the call.

"Morgan, you can't keep running from us. They will have their way and we will find you. You may be able to block me for short periods of time, but I will find you and when I do, you had better hope they still want you alive." a harsh, but melodic voice said.

"I do not know how you got this number, but believe me when I say you have no idea where I am or what I am doing. You may as well give up. I will not give in to you and you can tell your precious masters to go to hell. Goodbye, Demetri." I said, and I hung up on one of the Volturi's oh so special guard.

"I guess that settles that," I said as I threw the phone on the floor and crushed it under my heel. I had plenty of cash to get a new iPhone but the call didn't last long enough to trace, but I had to be sure. I had to meet the Cullen's quickly and I had to convince them to be on my side and help me stand up to the Volturi once again.


End file.
